Conrad Ecklie
by Nicasa
Summary: the second and final chapter is now up... enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No charactors are mine, sadly.

* * *

It had been a while since he'd visited her, but Nick could see that Sara had taken their last case real hard. He'd supposed that it was part of the reason she'd taken a holiday, that and the tension that had built up between her and Grissom. He was one of her closest freinds, they'd confided in each other a lot over the past few years and felt more like a brother and sister than actual colleagues. 

Work had consumed so much of their time that he'd barely had enough time to eat and sleep let alone maintain a social life at the same time, and he was sure that with Sara's extra hours at the lab, she had less of a life than he did. As he rounded the corner to Sara's appartment it had begun to rain, so he flipped up the hood on his new Puma spray jacket.

He tried to buzz her appartment, but no-one answered, so five minutes later he began to trudge back the way he came, thinking that she must have been out when he saw her walking towards him.

Under any normal circumstances he would have greeted her, but he noticed that there was someone walking beside her, he couldn't tell who it was from that distance, but the form deffinately looked male, so he decided to wait, quickly crossing the road and huddling into the doorway of another appartment building and pretending to check for mail, hoping that Sara wouldn't reckognise him.

As Sara fumbled around in her bag for her keys the man standing beside her chanced a glance around. Recognisation dawned on Nicks face and his jaw almost hit the cement, he'd expected her to be with someone who she didn't workwith, he'd almost half suspected that it could be Grissom, but nothing prepared him for the shock of seeing Sara usher Conrad Ecklie into her appartment, then close the door with a snap behind them.

* * *

Ok, the beginning of my second story ever, what do you guys think? any good? should i give up on the idea? Ecklie might not be having a relationship with her, i just want to see what other people think.....

I'll stop babbling now... plz review


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: Charactors still aren't mine bangs forehead Damn

* * *

It had been a stressful week for Sara, and it got a lot worse whe the day shift supervisor started to hassle her. She'd hated Ecklie from the begnning, but when he'd started to show an interest in her, her hatred turned to amusement which in quick succession progresseed straight to loathing.

It hadn't been her fault that he'd followed her home, and since it was raining she'd had to invite him inside, out of obligation, not freindship. He shucked off his jacket and hung it in her spot on the antique hat rack her great-grandmother had handed down to her when she'd passed away.

She'd just turned to ask him why the hell he'd followed her home when his powerful hand encircled her wrist and pulled her to him, and his lips fastened posessively over hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily as she pulled away as fast as possible and cornered herself against her bathroom door, "what do you want?"

"I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you" he breathed huskily, devouring her with his eyes "I can give you so much more than he could" she didn't have to ask him who he meant, but as he advanced towards her again she slipped around the edge of the table away from him.

"Don't touch me" she warned "get out"

"But you invited me in" he took her in his arms again, thinking that it was just a game. This time she didn't just pull away, she slapped him accross the pace with her open palm and ran to the front door, only just managing to pull it open before Conrad's arm encircled her waist. She thought she saw Nick accross the road and yelled out to him. Ecklie shut the door and flattened her to it.

"Don't you want it?" he asked, his merciless eyes boring into her own. It hit her then that he wasn't interested in her, merely at getting one up on Grissom for once, it was common knowledge around the lab that the night-shift was more successful than the day shift.

Slowly she inched her hand toward the PANIC button on the wall near her door, this would allert all her fellow CSI's the emergancy services and everything that happened would be recorded on 911.

"Let me go" she told him

"Why we were only just getting started" he nibbled on her earlobe and she shuddered in disgust

"I told you to let go of me" she shoved him backwards and he frowned before picking himself up off the floor

"Right, that's it bitch, your mine"

* * *

Outside Nick felt his pager vibrate, Sara's number came up with 911. Swearing to himself he sprinted over the road and tried to listen through the hardwood door, there was no hope, so he began to thump on the door with his fists.

Inside Ecklie had Sara pinned to the floor, she was pleading with him to let her go, but he merely laughed and jerked his head towards the door "Nobody can help you now" at this precise moment in time Nick had decided that he'd had enough of assaulting the door with his fists and pulled out his gun.

Ecklie slid his hand up Sara's shirt, earning himself a slap and another angry, "Get of me" from her. Nick had had enough of calling through the door and used his gun to shoot the lock off the door praying to god that he wouldn't hit anyone, he burst into the room in time to see Sara knee her captor in the crotch and roll over to avoid having his body fall on her, Nick entered in a sprint and shackled Conrad up with two sets of handcuffs, one round the wrists and the other round the ankles.

* * *

Wailing sirens had reached their ears within three seconds of this happening, less than five minutes later Grissom rushed into the appartment and headed straight for Sara. She fell into his embrace and began to sob, two unformed officers escorted Ecklie away, and he tried to spit on Nick as he walked past.

Glancing back at Sara, he saw her and Grissom together and couldn't help but smile. Seems like getting a 911 call from her had done the trick in getting him to notice her. Grinning broadly he took her front steps in a single bound and almost colided with Warrick, Greg and Catherine, halting them before they got any nearer.

In bewilderment they looked past him and into their colleagues appartment,

"Some 911" Catherine scoffed as she closed the door with a snap.


End file.
